


Out with a Bang

by Asterrious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Hickeys, Jamie wants to paint Roadie with hickeys, Rat has to save Roadhog for once, Trans Junkrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterrious/pseuds/Asterrious
Summary: "You gotta come get me, boss."They're interrupted in the worst way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at smut, but I think I managed pretty well. Dunno how many parts this will have.

The world is safe, calm, and far from quiet. It’s the way he likes it, as he squirms and pants on top of Roadhog’s belly- when things were too quiet, he could hear himself think. Could feel every twitch and unpleasant jerk his body wanted to give, had to control the urge to get up and make noise. Something, anything, other than the oppressive silence. Back home it had signaled danger, when the bugs fell silent and the dingoes stopped their howling. Old habits died hard, even though they’d been out of Australia for a few years. 

Things that happened to you as a kid shaped you, no matter how much distance you put between them and the person you’d become. It wasn’t like Jamie could get very far away from his past, with his odd, limping stride.

But he wasn’t thinking about that now. He was thinking about how Hog’s fingers could strike him deep, deeper than anything else, and how much he loved that part of him. Every part, of course, but gods alive if his cock and fingers weren’t just the tip of the wonderful, enormous iceberg. The frosting on the cake, as it were.

Some nice, thick, white frosting.

Muffling his giggle in one enormous pec, Rat went back to his work. For once they were taking it slow, taking it easy. Bites littered Hog’s skin, forming crosses that centered on his nipple rings. It had taken some time for Junkrat to make each line of hickeys as dark as the other, given his penchant for forgetting what he was doing halfway through, but the hand that thrusted into him at a leisurely pace didn’t leave room for losing track of his actions.

The motel was practically empty, the manager blissfully unaware he had two extra guests, and they were both truly exhausted from the day’s efforts.

Sometimes, it was okay to take it easy.

That didn’t mean there wouldn’t be bruises. The hand that wasn’t pressing at his very core was wrapped around his back, over his hips, to press him down onto Roadhog’s stomach. It was a grip that was definitely going to leave visible marks next day, with the way Hog kept pressing tighter whenever Junkrat tried to do anything but lie there and take his fingers. It would have driven him crazy if he hadn’t found another way to pass the time, licking and biting his way across the other’s chest.

He’d always wanted to see if he could leave his symbol on somebody’s skin. Never trusted someone enough to stick around in the sack that long. Junkrat was used to explosive sex, red lines bleeding in his skin, sweat, dirt, and semen forming a sticky mass. With Roadhog, there was enough time for him to go back over his lines, make sure that they’d be visible for at least a week.

“Gonna have ta wear a shirt if ya don’t want the security cameras ta see these, Hoggy.”

Roadhog snorted, jostling Junkrat. Brown eyes blinked down at him, for once not warped by the lenses of his gas mask, and Rat met his gaze with wide, happy eyes. 

“Don’t care.”

A thumb brushed over his clit and Jamie bucked up into the touch, teeth sinking in deeper than he’d intended at the unexpected pleasure. The taste of copper filled his mouth, blood pooling quickly at the newly formed bite marks on Mako’s chest. Giggling, he raised his head up to bear blood-soaked teeth and lips at his partner, and in retaliation the thumb returned to rub circles over him.

Instead of growling like an animal, he had to suck in a breath as Roadhog picked up the pace. Punishment for the bite, or a preemptive measure against whatever horrible pun Junkrat had been about to make- neither of them were quite sure.

“Not gonna be able ta finish me art if ya keep doin’ that…” 

Hog’s response was to give him a small smile and change the angle of his fingers again, to thrust harder, deeper. Jamie moaned and understood the silent challenge, ducking his sandy blonde head back to his work. He was determined to finish the painting of hickeys before Hog made him cum. Didn’t matter that the guy knew how to work him just right, didn’t matter that he had yet to even start on the mouth portion. 

God, all he could hear in his ears was Roadhog’s heartbeat and his own. The big guy’s heart beat faster than his did, always had. It made for a dramatic symphony when you pressed your ear to his chest, as Junkrat was doing now. Wasn’t often they fucked like this.

Somehow, Hog seemed to like him though. Could stand the patchy blonde hair and the shrill of his voice. Could ignore the smell of burned flesh and diesel that clung to him at all times, only made him wash off the grime when it was like a second skin. Even if he did sometimes make jokes about needing tetanus shots after Rat got a little too aggressive with his teeth. 

Didn’t even mind that Jamie didn’t have a cock and a pair of balls between his legs. Hadn’t even batted an eye when he’d mentioned it back in the Outback, casually, wanting to take a detour and find some more bandages to wrap his tits up with. Not that Junkrat could see his eyes back then. Always dressed to the nines in his mask, Roadhog was.

He could see it out of the corner of his eye, lying on the bedside table and well within arm’s reach in case of emergency. It had helped with the big guy’s asthma back in Oz, where the air was tainted and clogged with dust and radioactive particles. Now, it was probably just part of life, something Mako was too familiar with to part from. Like giving up his right arm or something.

Actually, a different body part. Jamie had no trouble with the removal of his right arm every day.

Maybe his cock.

“D’ya think a bot can take its cock on and off? Like, stick it on a shelf an’ install a new one?”

Roadhog’s hand slowed its work and Jamie whined low in his throat, glancing up to see a reproachful look aimed at him. Junkrat shrugged- he didn’t know where half his errant comments came from either.

The eyes were finally almost done and he settled back to look at his handiwork for a moment. It was definitely just to look at them; certainly not so he could subtly push himself into Hog’s hand, fuck himself open on those fingers doing an excellent job of working him over. Despite his resolve from earlier, once he’d taken a break, it was exceedingly difficult to start working again. His fingers dug into his partner’s huge sides, looking for a handhold as he started to rock his hips back and forth in a quick rhythm.

Hog chuckled and the sound reverberated deep in his chest, traveling through Rat and making him shiver.

“Shut it…” He muttered into the other’s skin, and was rewarded with a quickening of pace, of thrusts that left him mewling, squirming, practically begging for Hog.

Faster, Roadhog moved, and he let Junkrat’s hips free just a little so that he could more easily slide himself into the rocking motion. The bed began to creak as they picked up the pace, moving faster and faster, Rat digging his fingers into Hog’s side. It was a good thing there wasn’t anyone staying at the room next door- it was one of the first things they’d checked, before they broke into the room for a place to stay. More than once, they’d been ratted out to the police because some neighbor heard their noises and thought someone was being injured.

Probably wasn’t a bad guess on their part, but it sure was damn inconvenient.

The familiar heat was pooling low in Rat’s stomach and he bit down on Hog’s skin again, hard, trying to stifle the begging he could feel at the back of his throat.

_He wanted it, he wanted it, oh god he could feel it so close yes yes yes_

So much for stifling it.“Fuck me Hoggy, fuck me, harder, harder, come on, come on, fuck, fuck,”

The door burst open.

Roadhog’s hands did not still for a second, too focused on his work, on the pain at his chest and the heat of Jamie’s body around his fingers. At first he’d thought the sound of the slam was the headboard of the bed banging against the wall, or of Rat knocking something over as he squirmed and gasped atop his partner’s belly.

“Freeze! Police!”

The blonde’s head snapped up to look at the door, blinking owlishly in the bright lights of the flashlights suddenly beaming at them. He couldn’t see how many people there were behind them, and the spots that burst in his vision meant he couldn’t scan the room to find where they’d left their weapons. Definitely not as close to the bed as they should have been. Roadhog’s fingers had stilled himself him, but it didn’t hide the fact that the other guy had three fingers buried deep in his cunt from the SWAT team at the door.

Hog reacted first, like he always did. Pulling his fingers free of Junkrat, a movement that would have been sexy as hell if there hadn’t been several guns suddenly cocked and aimed at them, Roadhog pulled them both to the side. Off the bed they rolled, tumbling to the carpeted floor of the motel. Jamie squawked at the sudden movement, clasped to Hog’s belly by one huge hand. The other grabbed the edge of the mattress and pulled it down with them, flipping the other side off the bed and forming a makeshift shield from the guns. Wouldn’t stop a bullet, not by any means, but it could hopefully buy them some time to grab any weapons they could before the police stormed the room.

Rat looked around wildly for his grenade launcher and found it lying several feet away, on the small desk the room contained. Next to it was Mako’s scrap gun and chain hook, still messy from the earlier heist, not yet put away neatly. Bodies clad in tactical armor, with visors and raised weapons, blocked it. Hog grunted in annoyance.

If they’d been fully dressed, he would have had a few explosives stuffed in his pockets or his underwear. Stuff that would likely cause a fair amount of damage to the two of them, but they’d get an opening and could probably run for the door. Wouldn’t be the first time they had to leave most of their shit behind. There was emergency cash and a go-bag packed on the motorcycle.

But both of them were as naked as the day they were born. It was sheer luck that Jamie still had his prosthetics on- normally Hog made him take them off, for fear of the joints catching and pulling on hair. But it was about the only thing they had on them right now, and as much as the image made him giggle, he couldn’t simply pull his arm off and beat them with it.

“Always figured I’d go out with a bang, Hoggie,” A nervous giggle caught in the back of his throat. “Just thought it’d be more explodey.”

“Not gonna die.” Hog muttered back at him, gears turning in his head. The officers were shouting things at them again, for them to put their hands on their heads and come out from underneath the mattress. His mask was still on the table where he’d left it, in between the mattress and the door. 

Without weapons, he could definitely take down more than a few. But Junkrat was about as useful in a hand-to-hand fight as a stuffed toy, and it was more than likely a few stray bullets would be bouncing around the room. It was too risky to try and take out the whole team with only his fists, especially with the fact that he didn’t know how many more were waiting outside.

Junkrat was getting twitchy, kneeling between Hog’s legs as if that would protect him from the SWAT officers.

Roadhog had a plan, but Rat wouldn’t like it.

“Stay close. Move fast.”

It was whispered as quietly as he could and the other stiffened before nodding imperceptibly, shifting to get his legs underneath him. The officers shouted out one final warning, screaming for them to rise with their hands behind their heads.

Hog obliged them for a moment, and Junkrat followed suit, both of them unfolding from between the mattress and the wall with their hands laced and raised. The grin the smaller junker wore was less of a smile and more of a baring of teeth, like a cornered animal trying in vain to intimidate its attackers. The officers moved forward after a moment, seeming to take their nudity as a sure sign that neither of them were rigged to blow. Though correct in this moment, it was not the best assumption to make. Rat could make explosives fit into the smallest of spaces.

A huge arm closed around Junkrat’s middle and Roadhog forcibly tugged him around, placing his boss between the mattress and his own body. Before anyone could react, he had the mattress in front of him, gripped in two huge hands, and they were forcing their way to the door with it as a shield. 

Fortunately Rat got with the program quickly and he scrambled over the frame of the bed without too much trouble, letting Roadhog shield him from the officers that now aimed at their retreating backs. There was extra hogdrogen in the motorcycle, and an extra mask. He’d be fine, especially if they managed to cover their trail the supply of emergency grenades.

The suddenness of their flight meant that there was very little reaction from the SWAT team waiting outside the door. Hog shoved the mattress through with a grunt, squishing Jamie up against it as he bulldozed into the officers waiting outside. There were several shouts of surprise, and a high-pitched scream as someone went tumbling over the side of railing. Rat had wanted a room ‘with a view’, and it sounded like one of the men had been standing a little too close to the edge.

Shots fired through the air with an unmistakable cracking, and he felt the shock run through Hog’s body as several hit their mark. All came from behind, fired by the officers who had overcome their momentary shock. He hissed, imagining what he could do to the people in that room if he’d had one of his grenades with him, or even just a concussion mine.

Anything with which to repay them for their treatment of Hog.

“You gotta come get me, boss.”

The words are muttered between labored breaths, Hog’s chest heaving with the effort of standing upright. Rat couldn’t see around his huge body but his peripheral vision caught advancing police coming up either side of the walkway, weapons drawn and visors pulled low over their faces. Getting out of the hotel room hadn’t made them any less cornered- unless they could somehow sprout wings and fly away there was nowhere for them to go. Junkrat could feel the metal of the railing pressing through the cheap hotel mattress. Somehow, his eyes caught on the stains along the underside instead of the danger, focusing on the brown discolorations. Wondering how much of it was Hog’s spattered blood.

Before his scattered mind got around to asking what Roadhog meant, the bigger man was moving again. Even though there was nowhere to go. 

Groaning in pain, his hands grabbed each edge of the mattress and he walked forward, shoving Junkrat more forcefully into the railing. Guns fired again, but Roadhog did not stop, pushing further and further until Rat could feel himself losing his balance. Arms shot out to grasp at the mattress for support, golden eyes blinking wildly around as he tried to figure out what his partner was doing, why he was all but shoving him off the walkway.

When he did lose his balance, the mattress went with him. Time was supposed to slow down when you were in situations like that, due to adrenaline or something else. A survival tactic, he’d heard- helped you make split-second decisions under pressure that could mean the difference between life and death. 

He was wondering when that would begin to kick in for him, right as the mattress underneath him slammed into the asphalt. The impact knocked the breath out of his lungs and his stomach turned. Junkrat gasped like a dying fish, eyes wide and staring up at Roadhog above him. The bigger man gave him a nod before something in him seemed to give out. 

Hog’s face disappeared below the railing and Rat could see the officers close in around his bodyguard, shouting for the large man to put his hands behind his back.

Bunch of fucking cunts. Even Hoggie probably couldn’t move much with that many holes in him.

Like swiss-fuckin’-cheese.

Junkrat scrambled off the mattress when it felt like he could move again. The officers on the first floor had begun to converge on him, but by darting into a narrow hallway and coming out again on the other side, he easily bought himself a few seconds of time. They’d parked the motorcycle in the woods next the building, underneath a thick covering of leaves and bush. There were probably patrol cars stationed at the edges of the forest, but he found it unlikely that they’d managed to figure out where the bike was.

Hell, he wasn’t so sure he could find it himself. He hadn’t been paying as close attention to the location as he should have been, and that was back in the morning.

Rat’s head hurt, though whether that was from the fall or something else was difficult to tell.

He wanted to grab his spare grenades and go back for the big lug, but there was no way he’d be able to take out all of those officers by himself. And Roadhog needed to go to a hospital as soon as possible- Jamie couldn’t very well ask them to stop firing at him while he strapped the gas mask to his partner’s face and gave him a few puffs of the healing gas. 

His first time driving the bike and Roadie wasn’t even there to see it.

Junkrat needed time to regroup, and think of a plan. They would take Roadhog to the hospital, so he was going to have to sneak in, heal the big guy up, and then bust them both out on his own.

God, he needed some pants. And that orgasm he’d never gotten to finish.

While he fumbled around in the dark, feeling for the motorcycle that should have been there, he had to stifle a bark of nervous, abrupt laughter at the image of Roadhog, lying in a hospital bed with crosses made of hickeys over his nipples.


End file.
